


Hanging In The Balance

by la_muerta



Series: Sensorium [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, Fic Battle, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: Magnus has Alec suspended between pain and pleasure, holding on and letting go. It goes both ways.





	Hanging In The Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of the fic ~~let~~ battle between [irisadler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler) and I. (I overshot the ficlet word count by a mile lol! Oops.) Much thanks to [irisadler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler) to for helping me improve this! <3
> 
> My prompt was: equilibrium (balance).

 

"Is this ok, darling?"

Alec flexed his arms against his restraints, and nodded. Magnus had bound his arms and wrists behind his back with what seemed like far more rope and knots than was necessary to effectively restrain a person, and a length of silk rope was wound tightly around his upper body, pinning his arms to his sides. The rope went across his chest in two places, one just under the collarbone and another under his pecs, and another length of rope linked the two lines in the middle with a simple twist, framing his pecs and going over his shoulders like a sturdy harness. Every line of rope was linked to another, and everything was fastened to the ceiling.

Alec tested his weight on the ropes and was pleased to find that the soft material was surprisingly strong - or maybe it wasn't that surprising, since Magnus had obviously done something to it for it to be so warm, a caress against his skin. It had taken Magnus the better part of half an hour, carefully weaving the smooth ropes with his graceful hands while murmuring quiet endearments in Alec's ear every time Alec started to fidget. It went against all his shadowhunter instincts to let his movements be restricted like this, but oddly enough it felt like an embrace rather than a prison.

Magnus fastened another length of rope around his thigh, just above his right knee, then looped it below the knee such that his leg was tied in a bent position. He tested the knot and give of the rope, then attached it to the ceiling. With a wave of his hand, the entire intricate system of knots and ropes began to pull Alec upwards until he had to stand on tiptoe; then the rope at his knee continued to pull upwards, spreading Alec's legs wide apart, and forcing him to balance precariously on only one leg, like a dancer suspended in an aerial leap. He could feel flashes of the equilibrium rune he'd activated earlier burning as it tried to keep him balanced on only the front of one foot, and a flush started creeping down his neck at the heady feeling of Magnus' full attention focused on him while he was displayed like this, his entrance exposed and cock already half-hard between his legs. 

"You truly are a work of art, my love," Magnus said reverently. "Remember, if you want to stop, just think it. The ropes will obey your every command." 

Alec nodded and cleared his throat. "I remember."

Magnus stepped forward, still fully dressed in dress pants, button-up and fancy embroidered waistcoat, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and placed a hand behind Alec's neck to pull him down for a slow, unhurried kiss. Alec closed his eyes, losing himself in the slide of their lips and tongues against each other, the faint fruity-minty taste of Magnus' lip balm, Magnus' warm breath fanning his cheeks. As if it was just a kiss, as if Alec wasn't naked and tied dangling from the ceiling. 

Magnus ran his hands down Alec's upper body in gentle exploration, fingertips ghosting over the ropes that criss-crossed Alec's skin as he touched Alec's arms, chest, and abs, and explored Alec's mouth with his tongue. His hands slid back up again to Alec's nipples, brushing them lightly with his thumbs - Alec gasped, surprised by how much more sensitive they were with the ropes pressing into his chest. Magnus then pinched them lightly between his thumbs and fingers, and Alec couldn't help leaning into the touch as Magnus gently tweaked the sensitive nubs and coaxed them into hard peaks. 

"Feels good?" Magnus smiled against his lips. 

"Touch me," Alec panted, arching his back even though it made it harder to balance.

"Like this?" 

Magnus ran a finger along the underside of Alec's cock, and Alec shuddered. Magnus repeated the movement, then pressed a thumb to the sensitive spot between the shaft and the head, massaging it in slow circles while still tweaking one nipple, until Alec was squirming from the stimulation.

"Magnus, _please_."  

Much to Alec's surprise, Magnus immediately complied, wrapping his hand firmly around Alec's cock and slicking it up with magic before stroking him - slow and teasing at first, then building to a steady rhythm, hard and fast, thumb running over the head and spreading the precome that had gathered there, just the way Alec liked it. Alec gasped, abdominal muscles contracting and shuddering as Magnus brought him to the brink all too quickly. A few more strokes in... 

Just as he began to feel the pull in his balls, Magnus suddenly stepped away completely, releasing his cock and nipple.

"Fuck!" Alec panted out, eyes screwed tightly shut in frustration as he felt his cock twitch in the empty, cold air.  

Magnus waited for him to get his breathing under control before coming closer again, cupping his face and kissing him sweetly. 

"Still ok?"

"Yeah." Alec nodded, leaning forward to try to capture Magnus' lips again.  

"I have something better in mind," Magnus smiled, and dropped to his knees, running his hands up Alec's thigh before pressing a gentle kiss to the inside of Alec's knee. 

"I'm so incredibly lucky to have you, Alexander. Have I ever told you that?" he whispered against Alec's skin, pressing another kiss a little higher up.  

Alec grunted in affirmation, a little too distracted by the path of kisses Magnus was trailing up his inner thigh to form proper words, each kiss and slight scratch of Magnus' scruff on his skin feeling like a brand after his near-orgasm. Magnus worked his way up to Alec's hip bones, then started on the leg that was bound and raised - starting from the ankle this time, torturously slow.

Alec couldn't tear his eyes away, tracking Magnus' progress with anticipation and a dreadful certainty that Magnus wasn't quite done with him yet. He was proven right when Magnus sat back on his haunches and grinned mischievously up at him, then leaned forward just enough to lick the head of his cock. 

"Mag- _nnngh_!" Alec bit back his cry of pleasure.

Magnus flicked his tongue at the head again, and again, and Alec's hips strained forward desperately to reach the wet heat of Magnus' mouth that he kept just out of reach. The muscles in his thigh and foot were starting to seize up from being in the same position for too long, his equilibrium rune flaring sharply to help him maintain his precarious position. Then Magnus closed his lips over the very tip of his cock, sucking hard, before pulling off with an obscene pop. 

Alec moaned, then threw his head back and yelled when Magnus swallowed all of him down in one go, held him in his throat for a beat, then suddenly slid off Alec's cock, leaving him wanting.  

"Ah! Fuck, Magnus, I-" he cried out, hips chasing after the heat of Magnus' mouth. 

Magnus leaned forward to tease the head again, lapping at the slit and the precome that was gathering there. He waited till he had Alec squirming and gasping before swirling his tongue around his cockhead and taking him into the warmth of his mouth, jaws and lips staying relaxed and open for Alec to fuck. Alec moaned and thrust his hips forward as much as he could in this position, and although he could only fuck Magnus' mouth shallowly, he could feel his orgasm building again - until a slick finger breached him, the sting of the intrusion making his rhythm falter. 

Alec bit down on his lips, trying to muffle his groan of frustration, but it slipped from his lips anyway when Magnus released his cock from his mouth. 

"Not so fast, darling - we're only just getting started," Magnus grinned, the roughness of his voice belying his relaxed expression. 

Magnus worked his finger in slowly, pumping it in and out until Alec had taken it all the way in. Then, keeping his eyes on Alec's, he leaned forward and took Alec's cock inside his mouth again, sliding down until his lips were wrapped around the base and the head was hitting the back of his throat. Alec let out a low moan when he felt Magnus add in the tip of a second finger, but the moan turned into a grunt of frustration when Magnus backed away and released his cock once the second finger was past the first knuckle. 

By the time Magnus took Alec into his mouth so he could add the third finger, Alec had braced himself for it, determined not to lose himself in the inviting heat of Magnus' mouth that would only be taken away too soon. Magnus scissored his fingers inside Alec, careful to avoid doing anything more than graze Alec's prostate, and Alec realised that Magnus was fingering him not for _his_ pleasure, but to stretch him open for _Magnus_ ' own pleasure, to prepare him for taking Magnus' cock, and just the thought of that was enough to send a jolt of arousal down his spine.  

"By the Angel... Fuck, Magnus, _please_ ," Alec moaned when Magnus pulled off his cock again and spread his fingers inside him. 

"Please what? You'll have to tell me what you want," Magnus teased.  

"Suck me off properly," Alec panted.  

"You've been so good for me. Maybe you do deserve a reward," Magnus murmured, taking Alec into his mouth again. 

This time, Magnus didn't stay still or pull off, bobbing his his head up and down Alec's shaft with his fingers still buried unmoving inside Alec. Alec fought to keep his eyes open so he could watch the way Magnus' lips were stretched around his cock as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, eyes falling shut in pleasure as he moaned around Alec's cock. When he opened his eyes again to meet Alec's, his eyes were gold, glamour forgotten - and the sight of Magnus like this, kneeling at his feet still fully dressed but laid bare in the ways that mattered, was enough to send Alec over the edge. 

" _Fuckfuckfuck_ gonna to come-" Alec gasped. 

Magnus pulled out his fingers and let go of Alec's cock immediately, and Alec cried out from the loss, even though he was still hurtling towards his orgasm, balls already drawn up tight. Then Magnus placed two fingers just under the head of his cock, and a thumb on the sensitive spot on the underside, and squeezed. It hurt, just a little, and pulled Alec back from his climax so abruptly that he almost blacked out.  

He was shivering uncontrollably all over now, body and mind teetering at a precipice he wasn't allowed to fall over. In that moment he was strung taut, filled with the single-minded need to come, his universe narrowed down to the ache in his balls and ass, and the throbbing of his spit-slick cock.

"Oh darling, you're doing so well for me," Magnus said soothingly, rubbing circles of magic into his arms and shoulders to ease the tension in them. 

"Magn.. Magnus... I w-want..." 

"I want you too, Alexander," Magnus murmured. "Soon. Just a little more. Breathe for me, darling."

Alec closed his eyes, chest heaving, and tried to concentrate on the strain in his thigh, calf and foot muscles. The ropes that bound him turned into rougher hemp at a thought, and he savoured the way they bit into his skin, using the pain to centre himself. 

"I'm ok," he finally said, voice rough but mostly steady. 

"That's it. You're doing so well," Magnus said, and kissed him before stepping back. 

He unbuttoned his waistcoat slowly, folding it slowly before setting it carefully on the back of a chair. Alec's eyes were drawn to the tented front of Magnus' dress pants, the dilated pupils of his cat eyes that left him with only a thin ring of gold, the red of his swollen lips.

"Magnus, I... I'm going to need some help," he panted.

"Of course, my love," Magnus said gently, and undid the silk scarf around his throat. 

He wound the silk, still warm from his body heat, around the base of Alec's cock and behind his balls, just tight enough to keep him from coming before they were done, and pressed another soft kiss to Alec's lips.

"And perhaps a little something else..." Magnus whispered. 

Without warning, Magnus pinched Alec's nipples, hard.

Alec gritted his teeth at the bright flare of pain that went through them, biting on his lower lip to stifle the sounds that threatened to spill out from his mouth as Magnus continued to pinch and tug them roughly. But when Magnus leaned down to suck one into his mouth and caught it between his teeth, Alec jerked helplessly and cried out. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Magnus asked, his breathing as laboured as Alec's now, and Alec shook his head vehemently even as he kept his head bowed and eyes squeezed shut, cycling his breathing, his cock twitching violently despite its confines. 

Magnus stepped away, but Alec still felt like his nipples were being pinched and tugged, still felt the imprint of Magnus' teeth on them. Alec glanced down and saw the telltale blue wisps of Magnus' magic circling his sore and thoroughly abused nubs, and between the blood rushing to his cock and the flush that was spreading across his chest, he barely had enough left for his brain, leaving him feeling a little lightheaded. 

Magnus moved behind him, and Alec heard the metallic clink of Magnus' belt buckle, then the zipper, and a rustle of fabric.  

Alec held his breath, all his senses magnified in anticipation, arching his back as far as he could go in his position to present his ass towards Magnus, and was gratified to hear Magnus inhale sharply. Then Magnus gripped his hips with gentle fingers and pushed into him slowly, inch by inch, his cock stretching him open and filling him up, the pleasure of it forming a counterpoint to the pain-pleasure in his nipples. Alec couldn't keep in the guttural moan that fell from his lips, his breath coming out in harsh pants as he felt Magnus settle deep inside him.

"God, you're so tight," Magnus moaned. "So good for me, my love." 

"Fuck me, please, _please_ ," Alec whimpered, trying to push back against him.

Magnus adjusted his grip on Alec's hip and raised thigh for leverage, then started pulling out in a long, slow drag. Alec groaned, torn between wanting to push back and get Magnus back inside him, and chasing the sensation of his cock rubbing against his prostate as he drew out. Just as it was getting unbearable, Magnus thrust back in, _hard_.

Alec pitched forward as far as his bonds would let him, mouth slack from pleasure as Magnus dragged his cock over his prostate again, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back inside. Magnus started fucking him harder, faster, a litany of praise and endearments falling from his lips. Even with his cock bound, it was too much - Alec could feel the heat twisting inside him, the release he'd been denied for so long now close enough to taste. 

"Magnus, let me come, please, _fuck_ , I need to come, _Magnus_ ," Alec babbled. 

Magnus let go of his hip long enough to snap his fingers, and the pressure on Alec's nipples, balls and cock fell away to immediately be replaced by a searing burst of white-hot pleasure as he came, and came, and came, feeling like he was falling off the edge of the world.  

Alec's rune petered out and his leg buckled under him, leaving him held up only by the ropes that kept him spread for Magnus' taking and Magnus' firm grip on his thighs as he held Alec in place and continued to pound his ass. Every thrust forced out a wordless cry from his throat as Magnus battered his prostate mercilessly, his cock dribbling its last spurts of come onto the floor. His oversensitive nipples felt like they were being jolted with every thrust into his body, his internal muscles clenching down on Magnus' cock inside him, and it was pain but it was pleasure, everything mixed up and the same in the aftermath of his climax. The only thing he knew was that he needed Magnus to keep fucking him, to find his own pleasure in Alec's body until he let go and came inside him - for Magnus to snap, to surrender, to fall with him, knowing that they would catch each other. 

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, Magnus...!" Alec chanted hoarsely. 

Magnus was breathing in ragged, desperate pants now, hips stuttering as he approached his climax. He buried himself deep inside Alec one last time and came with a cry of Alec's name, spilling his release and rutting against his ass to draw out the aftershocks. Alec moaned at the feeling of the hot slickness filling him and the way Magnus' rutting pulled at his swollen rim, his whole body trembling uncontrollably from the overload to his senses.

He was vaguely aware of the ropes disappearing, too blissed out to do much else except let himself go boneless in Magnus' arms, then of Magnus carrying him to the bedroom to lay him gently on the bed. There'd probably been magic involved somewhere. He was warm, safe, clean, loved. Then Magnus was lifting a glass of water to his lips, urging him to drink. 

"You were amazing, my love," Magnus said softly. "I'm sorry, I think I got a bit carried away. Was that too much?" His magic curled around Alec, healing rope burns and strained muscles, making him shiver when it whispered against his sore nipples and entrance, soothing the ache. 

"Didn't need to do that. Felt good," Alec assured him. "Never too much." He pulled Magnus down for a kiss, and Magnus smiled against his lips. 

"I love you," Magnus whispered, moving down Alec's body and lavishing him with feather-light kisses from shoulders to fingertips, then from the hollow at the base of his throat to his chest and abs, and even lower down - hips, thighs, knees, ankles, the arch of his feet - lingering on bruises and scars and little blemishes. "I love this, and this, and this..." Magnus murmured, and Alec let the soft rumble of his voice wash over him, lulling him to sleep.

"I love you, Alexander. I love you so much."

"Love you too," Alec mumbled back, wrapping his arms around Magnus before he finally let himself fall into the oblivion of sleep. "I love you too."


End file.
